Destiny of Egypt
by Viperstrike2
Summary: What happens when our guardian is sent to Egypt to investigate some strange readings and is transported to a world ruled by gods
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own Gods of Eypt

or harry potter of doctor who

What if Osiris asked our guardian to look into some strange readings located in Egypt? What happens when he is taken to a world were Egyptian gods are worshipped, how will he handle all the arrogant gods? All I can say is someone is getting kicked in the balls.

Loadout-Callum

Crimils dagger

CALUS Mini-tool smg

Both with the shader calus's selected

Leviathon Breath exotic combat bow

The exotic ghost shell Trichromatica with calus's selected

Other inventory weapons are D.A.R.C.I. Prometheus Lens and Bolt-caster but forged as a scotish claymore(because that is an amazing sword, I have scotish heritage and I also have a fencing claymore)

Iron Gjallarwing sparrow

No ship as it won't fit in with the story plus I'm going with the logic of my other story's that they use a bend in space or space bubble to hold their gear and a ship is too big to fit, also in the game it seems like when you travel to planet that the ship goes to low orbit until you call it to pick you up.

Iron will hood with calus's selected

Ophidian Aspect with calus's selected

Iron will vestments with calus's selected

Iron will steps

Memory of cayde

Just for anyone wondering the reason I have this loadout is because I use my current loadout when I start a story.

**Story Start- Over Egypt**

"So...what are looking for Casper?" I ask

"You know as much as I do, Osiris has been getting some strange readings from the Khufu Pyramid. We are here to investigate." He answered

Landing my ship near the pyramid in question I disembark and walk towards the make shift entrance.

"So we have no idea on what we are looking for?"

"Only that it is giving off readings that are confusing Osiris, and something that can confuse him is never good." Answered Casper

Entering the pyramid we start examining the ruins.

"Any strange readings yet?"

"I'm getting some reading but they are further in." Answered Casper

We then come across a skeleton.

"Wonder what happened to him?"

"That's a woman." corrected Casper

"How do you know that?" I ask while hiding a grin

"Easy, you can tell by to pelvis bone."

Smirking I say "I didn't know you that you were such a pervert."

"I-I'm not a pervert." Protested Casper

"You just admitted to staring at the womans pelvis, I feel like I should slap you on her behalf." I joke

"Very funny, now get serious the readings are coming from the next room."

Entering the room I am surprised to a fully furnished including decorations room but what was really surprising is that to room was in use just a moment ago.

"Casper are you seeing this?"

"Yes...It doesn't make sense no one has been here in thousands of years and even if that wasn't true these vases should be ancient yet from these readings it is as if they were made yesterday."

The room started to glow a bright and blinding gold before suddenly stopping to reveal...nothing, nothing has changed.

"Hey Callum...lets get out of here."

"Agreed, lets go."

Leaving the pyramid, instead of seeing a large wasteland we see a thriving civilisation, a thriving Egyptian civilisation.

"Something tells me that we aren't in Kansas anymore." Said Casper

"NO SHIT!"

Looking around I see that though even though some of the buildings around me are displaying obvious wealth the majority seem to be living in quite poor conditions. For the next few hours I explored my new location, and through what we learned and from what Casper could find-or more accurately couldn't find AKA no tower is that this is a reality ruled by gods and that some time ago the king god was killed by his brother who proceeded to take over and rule as a tyrant. After a week on research and recon I grew sick of this reality, forced to worship so called gods. After the devastation caused by Crota, his father and his siblings nothing angers me more! This may not be my world to defend but I'll be damned if I let my fellow humans be forced to bow to a being like Set, so undeserving of respect let alone worship!

Seeing a chariot fleeing through the city I jump on board, just in time to prevent an arrow from hitting the woman in the heart. Holding the arrow centimetres from her heart I ask "I looks like that you could use a hand?"

The young man driving the chariot turns around "Who are you and what I you doing?"

"It's ok Bek he saved my life." answered the woman

Looking he sees me still holding the arrow "Zaya, are you ok?" he asks as a second arrow hits a wall nearby

"I'm fine, get us out of here."

Whipping the horses for greater speed we soon leave the city for parts unknown to me.

"Who are you?" Asked Bek

"A friend, now where are we going?" I respond

"I've stolen the eye of Horus, we need to return it so he can get rid of the tyrant Seth."

"As much as I dislike the idea of helping gods, Seth cannot remain in power so I will lend you my aid."

We travel a short distance outside the city and head towards a steep sided hill with a jackal guarding the entrance.

"This is it, this is where Horus is." says Zaya

We enter and are greeted to the site of black marble, when we see the two sarcophagus I realise that this was a elaborate tomb.

A voice then calls out softly "I don't need anymore worshipers, or tributes that rot and stink. So unless you brought wine, get out!"

"Please Lord Horus, we have something for you. Something that Set took from you."

Groaning Horus climbs to his feet "You lie, no mortal could ever rob Set's vault let alone get away with it! You must have taken it from the corpse of one of my followers."

"My Lord, my love is a skilled theif and with the plans I took from the vaults builder he was able to over come the traps." said Zaya

"Your followers never even got close." continued Bek

"Then give me my eyes!" Demanded Horus

"We what you to do something for us first." replied Bek

"You dare bargain with me!" shouted Horus attacking Bek

I was going to intervene but I saw that Bek was able to dodge all the blows and taunt him at the same time, something about a three legged elephant? He even was able to trick Horus into thinking that Bek was in a total different location when he was cornered.

"We want you to kill Set and save us!" cried Zaya

At this Horus stops. "It can't be done, I've already tried that and even with both of my eyes I was defeated."

"I can help, I know how to get into Set's pyramid!" said Bek

"How?" asked Horus

"The man I worked for had many plans, including for pyramids...I know Bek, if there is anyone that can get inside the pyramid its him!" said Zaya with conviction

"Very well, there might be a way. But first my eyes."

Bek hands over a glass marble, is that the eye he is talking about? Horus places the marble to his eye socket and suddenly he has an eye.

"Where is the other?" asked Horus

For some reason I think this is going to go down hill quite quickly, and seeing how Horus is approaching Bek it seems that I am right.

"Where is the other?" Horus asked again, this time with steel in his voice

"W-well I'm not exactly sure..." stammered Bek before Horus grabs his neck

Okay this has gone far enough

"Bek!" cries Zaya

That is when I do a flying kick right into Horus face, sending him flying into a pillar.

"You dare attack me!"

"You dare to be a dipstick!" I responded

"What?"

"Lord Horus, I beg you please help us!" at this he seems to calm down

"Its probably Set that has your eye, I mean it makes sense to split them up so that they are harder to get and to make it obvious where one is for a trap."

"And I can help you get in. Its where he keeps his power right? Maybe you can even the odds. " said Bek

"If you can take me to the inside of his pyramid, there is a way." Horus said while moving towards the exit "So try to keep up."

"Wait, as a guardian I face death regularly and Bek here can handle himself from what I can see, but Zaya here...?" I question

"I'm afraid that I don't have the skills to be helpful." said Zaya sadly

"We can't just leave her here." protested Bek

"We won't but on this journey she will be at risk, don't worry I have a way to keep you safe."

"What is it?" asked Bek curiously

Turning to Zaya I ask "Is there anything you wear none stop?"

"Yes this necklace...why?" asked Zaya

"Casper, you know what to do."

Casper appears and starts to modify the necklace she was wearing.

"What is that and what is it doing?" asked Zaya

"It my ghost, a helpful companion and what he is doing is adding a mind filter to your necklace*."

"Mind filter?" asked Zaya

"Basically it makes the wearer seem unimportant or forgettable to anyone."

"That can't be possible." said Bek

"Oh yeah...Horus how many people are here?" I ask as Casper finishes

"Why is it important...there is only the three of us?" asked a confused Horus

"What? It works?" says an astonished Zaya

"Horus, point at everyone in this room."

"Well,there is you, the thief and her. Wait how did I forget she was their?"

"That's the mind filter, it basically makes you ignore anyone who is wearing one. Unless you draw attention to yourself you quickly fall to the background of anyone nearby. And that's with you nearby, after you leave they will barely remember that anyone was their to begin with."

"But why didn't it work on me?" asked Bek

"It's because you see Zaya as important, the filter doesn't work on family or friends that well...especially when its on low power like it is now."

"Can't you increase it? Its for her protection." protested Bek

"I can...but its a bad idea, you see the way the filter works is that it turns a person in front of you to the person that just in the side of your vision. It turns the person in the side of your vision to just a figure with non-important features. And when you leave theit vision it quickly falls down to, who was that...ehh its not important. However at full strength it doesn't work, you see the mind can tell when it is being messed with...subtle influences aren't that noticeable but any more its quite noticeably. At full strength even you will not be able to notice her but you will feel something 'wrong' and will quickly break through the filter, as will anyone who has a slightest bit of intelligence to realise that something is affecting them. Its the reason why the filter isn't used on large areas of land because it easy to know if you ran into one when as you will wind up where you started with no idea how it happened or got turned around. After that all you need is focus and time to find out where it is, because of this make sure you don't stay in one place too long during the day."

"So we need to drop Zaya of somewhere where there isn't a lot of people around?" asked Bek

"Wrong, the filter works best if there is a large number of people around and if you let yourself fade into the background."

"There is a quarry on our way, will that be suitable?" asked Horus

"Yes, I'd get changed into some plain looking clothes and be a water bearer at the quarry, that way people will notice but not pay attention to you-a perfect environment for the filter to do its job. Also with all other workers in the quarry it will be even harder to notice you."

"Then lets get moving." said Horus

*I'm using a combination of notice me not charm form Harry Potter and the perception filter from Doctor Who, with the technology and magic in the game destiny I really doubt that they don't have something similar.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it has been a while since I have updated but I will soon, this story will have multiple sequels. It will also have a pairing with wonderwoman Dc, Caulifla dbz or Hela (thor's sister) or mosquito girl from one punch man


End file.
